Marina and the Diamonds Song fics
by Aya Minazaki
Summary: A compilation of Marina and the Diamonds song fics for my favorite KnB pairing.
1. How to be a Heart breaker: Part 1

_Rule number one, is that you gotta have fun…_

You're in your usual bar right now in your usual seat having your usual drink doing the thing you usually do, look for your source of entertainment for the night.

Scrolling down your phone you try to find partners that can satisfy you for the night 'Kise-kun perhaps?'

Busy, you weren't able to notice the classy red-head approaching you.

"Mind if I sit here?" he asks smirking slightly as you give a startled gasp…

Regaining your composure you answer "N-not at all."

He takes the stool beside you, orders his drink, and stares at you as he waits.

"Do you need anything?" you say glancing at him.

He smiles "No. Just curious to why such a pretty face is here alone, or are you waiting for someone?" his heterochromatic eyes seemed to pierce into you as he spoke.

"I'm not waiting for anyone in particular…" you say "But it is awfully boring here and a companion would be really nice right now."

Inching close he leans in to you and whispers "Well here I am aren't I?" you shiver slightly…

"Yes you are…." you reply smiling deviously.

_And baby when you're done, you gotta be the first to run…_

Waking up, you are drawn to the flashy red hair in front of you, eyes closed, breathing slow, no clothing at all…

This doesn't surprise you, it's has almost become a routine, picking up guys, getting picked up, leaving the next day without a trace.

Slipping into your clothes, you tip toe quietly out of the room noticing how high class it looked.

'I don't even remember his name.' you muse quietly as you head out , but something seemed to pull you back, looking at the still sleeping red-head you sigh and grab a piece of paper and a pen.

**I had a great night here's my number xxx-xxxx-xxxx**

**-Kuroko Tetsuya**

Leaving the paper, you run out realizing what you've done, but somehow not regretting it.

_Rule number two… just don't get attached to, somebody you could lose…_

Sprinting down the street you start to feel worried about what you have done, 'He's some classy rich guy he probably thinks I'm just some one night stand anyways…' you think.

"But it won't hurt asking for some advice right?" you mutter while slowing down your pace.

You stop. Pulling out your phone and dialing a certain number and bringing it to your ear you hum as you hear it ringing before a very gruff voice answered.

"Oi, who the fuck is this?" the voice on the other line growls, he must've just woken up.

"Aomine-kun… are you free today?"

_Now le-lemme tell you…_

An hour later, you find yourself in a small café, a bell rings, looking at the door you see the person you were expecting.

A fine man, about your age, tall, dark, insanely handsome… he looks at you and gives a wicked grin, sauntering over almost seductively, catching all of the ladies attention.

"I wasn't expecting you to call me anytime soon…" he says as he takes a seat in front of you.

You take a sip from your beverage "Me neither…" you ignore the annoyed snort that he gave "But I need your advice with a certain someone."

He gapes "You? The great Kuroko Tetsuya?" you roll your eyes at the statement "The man who , as rumors say, has slept with almost every male that ever entered the bar need my, one of the men you slept with, advice in picking someone up?" he says dramatically. "I'm honored really I didn't know you trusted me this- ugh!" you elbowed him in the ribs.

He was getting on your nerves, really was it that surprising? "You are one of the only people that I slept with and is still in contact with…" you say "And it's not really picking him up oh he did that a while ago-" "figures" you hear him mutter quietly "-But there is something about when I left… and it made me feel weird…" you whisper.

Finally getting interested in the topic Aomine leans in "What kind of weird are we talking about here?" he asks.

"I don't know his name, but looking at him…that way his eyes were just so…I just woke up and…" you cannot describe the way it felt so broken phrases were all you could come up with " You know what, long story short I left my number after sleeping with him."

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Aomine screamed as he got up from his seat, maybe you shouldn't have told him.

_This is how to be a heart breaker…_

The talk with Aomine was certainly unpleasant, but even you are panicking on the inside, after explaining the whole endeavor to him everything was suddenly silent and after the uncomfortable look Aomine was giving the only thing he managed to say was "Could you possibly be falling for the mystery man?" to which you replied with a loud guffaw that made you look awfully out of character.

No. You can't fall in love you established that with your inner conscience years ago, but still there was a silent screaming that kept on repeating itself in your mind and it chanted "give the man a chance."

How? You don't know his name, age, place of work, heck you don't even know if he'll still be in the same bar if you try look for him, the only thing you remember about him was that he knew how to give someone a good time in bed; your thoughts suddenly lead to the number that you left, the chances are slim, he wouldn't even spare it a glance.

You stop in your tracks.

Why on earth were you even worrying about this? What is it with you being dead-set on finding some random guy you slept with one night ago? Was it love? It couldn't possibly be-

*RING RING*

The shrill cry of your phone snapped you back into reality. Without even bothering to look at the caller id you answered...

"Hello?"

'_Yes is this Kuroko Tetsuya?'_

That voice it couldn't be.

"It's him may I help you with anything?"

A moment of silence _'It's me Akashi Seijuro-' _so that was his name _'And last night we had a little…endeavor, it seems that you have left your number for me and if it would not be so rude of me to ask if you would like to meet up?'_

You think, well you were looking for him right? "Sure"

'_I'm glad… same place we first met then I will see you soon, Tetsuya." _he hung up.

'What did I get myself into?' you think miserably as you walk home to get changed for tonight's meeting at least you get to meet him again… you smirk "I stand corrected, What did he-no, Akashi-kun get himself into?"

_Boys they like the look of danger…we'll get him falling for a stranger, a player, singing I lo-lo-love you…_

You came a little early, excited, from confirming that you had feeling for this man to deciding to play with him once you met him gave off a malicious glint in your eyes, and Kagami-kun, the bartender, noticed it.

"Yo, Kuroko, gonna have a bit of fun tonight?" he said as he handed you your usual drink.

You smile at him "Is it that obvious?"

"Tch. I'm surprised that you don't have some sort of STD yet…" he muttered in irritation.

"That's rude Kagami-kun." You say with a pout "Even I practice safe sex, besides…" you let him lean closer "I think you just wanna have a go with me too." You whisper seductively into his ear, which make the poor bartender blushing furiously.

The door opens, your breath hitches as you see him once again, flashy suit, properly groomed hair, striking features, this was him, the man you slept with, the man you couldn't get off your mind, Akashi Seijuro.

He smiles warmly at you "Did I keep you waiting?"

You smile back and shake your head lightly "Not at all."

He holds out a hand "Shall we go then?" you take it.

This was going to be fun.

_At least I think I do._


	2. How to be a Heart breaker: Part 2

_Rule number 3; put a heart on your cheek, but never on your sleeve, unless you wanna taste defeat… _

Akashi, you found out, was very fun company, and not in the sense most people who know you usually think, he was very extremely witty, and never made you uncomfortable…

'Just like him…' NO you shake your head in denial, Akashi was nothing like him, and he is only a toy, another addition to your collection, it just so happens that he has been the only person lately that has caught your interest…

"Tetsuya?" you look up at him, you almost forgot that you were in a middle of a date…

A date…you haven't had one of those in a while, pick up, get picked up, wake up in some random hotel with or without a partner that was how it was lately…

You bow your head slightly "I apologize Akashi-kun I seem to be spacing out a lot today." He smiles at you gently…

"No need to be so formal with me Tetsuya." You flush "The reason I arranged this date was to be more familiar with you anyways, it would be bad if the only memory you had of me was…last night, although I'm not saying that it was bad, no it was far from that, I just want to make more memories for us…" he reaches out to hold your hand. "You are the only person that made me feel this way…"

_BA-THUMP_

Shit, what was that? You quickly pull your hand away "Oh! Um… is that so? Well I'm glad that you think that way but…" he was staring at you…

So much love

'_I love you Kuroko…"_

So much care

"_Shige…kun?'_

_BA-THUMP_

"Is there anything wrong?" Akashi asks concern evident in his eyes

You take a deep breath…

"No, not at all." Never again will that happen.

_Rule number four gotta be looking pure, kiss him goodbye at the door and leaving wanting more-more._

Akashi insisted that he walked you home.

The journey was quiet, but it was the nice kind of quiet, he held your hand gently and smiled at you every once in a while…

'Not this feeling again' you think in frustration 'You learned your lesson, right?'

"Ah, were here." He says as you snap out of your thoughts "I had a really great time…"

"Me too…" you whisper

He leans in closer, so close, you can feel his breath hot against your lips, just a bit more…

You couldn't do it you pull away "I-I'm sorry." You turn around but he grabs you

"What's wrong?" he asks "You all this time you've been holding something back, is it me?"

"N-NO! It's not you." You lower your head "I know that we just met and everything but…would you like to hear a story?" You expect him to leave, to say that this was a waste f time but instead he give your hand a squeeze…

"It's too cold out here can we please go inside?" was all he said

_We do… whatever it may take, cause we don't want…we don't want our hearts to break._

"I was not a social butterfly when I was in college, but whenever someone did notice me I would be taken out to a date in some fancy restaurant out of the dorms…and that's how I met him…" you give a dazed sigh reminiscing those days "Ogiwara Shigehiro, that was his name, he was quite a looker, cheery, a bit on the clumsy side as well!" you giggle a bit "He took me out to dinner, the usual chit-chat, and the like happened, only this time at the end of the date I didn't say no to the next one…" you look up to the red-headed male in front of you "We went out after the fifth date, and after a year I finally gave him my virginity… he made me feel beautiful, as if I wasn't invisible, but after that he just-" you stopped talking tears slid down your cheeks you grab Akashi's hand.

"Why did he leave me?!"

_In two, so expect us to be fake, losing in love again babe!_

Akashi was a very patient man not once did he interrupt in your pathetic sobs, once you were done he stood up greeted you a god night and head towards the door "I would like you to know that I would never do that to you…" he says as he held on the door knob "Give me one more chance." he opened the door and left…

_This is how to be a heart breaker, boys they like to look at danger …_

Here you are again, usual bar, usual stool, usual drink, and once again waiting for a one night fuck… only this time, it felt emptier, something wasn't right , a shadow came into your view as you turn around and your eyes widen…

"Mind if I take this seat?" The same twinkle in his eyes was there as you nod to him dumbly, he sits beside you and laces his fingers together "One more chance? For us to star over…"

You shake your head "I-I don't think I can I-" he stops you by grabbing your hand.

"Please?" how can you ever say no to that face?

_We'll get him falling for a stranger a player, singing I lo-lo-lo-love you…_

You nod at him as he continues "I almost forgot to mention this but I'm Akashi Seijuro, right now I'm a CEO at this company, I love playing sports and shogi, and also…" he looks at you with complete sincerity. "I seem to have fallen in love with you…"

This was direct, you have only met the man yesterday, but being the little vixen you are you decide to play along… "Hello there Akashi-kun I'm Kuroko Tetsuya, I work as a pre-school teacher, I was never that interested in sports other than basketball…and I seem to have fallen for you too." You bite your tongue as soon as you said it, you never intended to say it but what was that?

He looks at you with a small smile "We can get through this, not everything can happen so fast…" HE stands up "Would you be interested in a cup of coffee?" he holds your hand as you stand up with him "I know this nice little café where their pastries are to die for, would you like to join me?"

You smile at him "I would love that."

_At least I think I do._

**A/N: **First of all I'm really sorry if I don't update a lot school work is taking its toll on me, and so is my family, so yeah. second this is part 2 i was actually contemplating if i really wanted to upload this since it was really late but meh, since i was gone for a long time i decided to upload 2 chapters yay!


	3. Starring Role

**"Starring Role"**

"Y'know Kuroko, you're always free to come live with Alex and I in America, were moving there in few days and we'll be more than happy to accommodate you." Kagami takes a sip from his coffee as you dry your eyes with a handkerchief.

"I really appreciate the offer, but I swear I'm fine. Akashi-kun and I…we'll manage." You stand up and bid farewell as you dread your return to that empty unit.

_You're hard to hug, tough to talk to  
And I never fall asleep, when you're in my bed  
All you give me is a heartbeat_

It was 8:00 in the morning and you turn around to see your 'lover' getting into his office clothes, he didn't even bother waking you up.

You don't know what happened to the old Akashi-kun that you loved, after the winter cup you started going out, and during college you started to live together, now after 8 years the love that you both used to share has disappeared and now…you were nothing more than roommates who share the same bed.

They said that you should leave him, you want to leave, but there was this hope inside of you, as much as you don't want to admit it you have become one of those battered wives in soap operas that believe that you can still revert your lover back to their old selves.

He's been through so much, and a part of you is saying that it's your fault that he's become like this, you should have done a better job at being his partner, now look at him.

You get up as soon as he leaves the room, the idea of changing in the same room as him has started to disgust you.

_I've turned into a statue  
And it makes me feel depressed  
Cause the only time you open up is when we get undressed_

You have always kept an impassive face, you can't help it, but whenever you needed comfort there was always a shoulder that you could cry on.

Akashi was that shoulder, you poured out each and every emotion out to him, he was your sanctuary, and ever since he shut you out you started to shut yourself out too, from everyone, even yourself.

_You don't love me, big fucking deal  
I'll never tell, you how I feel  
You don't love me, not a big deal  
I'll never tell you how I feel  
_

You walk down the stairs and you see him eating breakfast, you sit in front of him, not even sparing a word as you grab a piece of toast, he stares at you "It's like you don't even care about me at all…" he says as he stands up and leaves for work.

The toast that was placed in your hand was forgotten as tears well in your eyes threatening to fall. **You're** the one who doesn't care? You try. Ever since he has started going home late from work, ever since he stopped eating dinner with you, ever since he stopped embracing you in your sleep, ever since he turned you into some fuck-toy that he can use whenever he's stressed form work, _you tried._ Because you loved him, you still love him, and you don't know why he can't see that.

_It almost feels like a joke to play out the part  
When you are not the starring role in someone else's heart  
You know I'd rather work alone, than play a supporting role  
If I can't get the starring role._

You call Kagami dialing the buttons in a rapid pace, nearly breaking the buttons out of your fury.

"**Hello." **He knows.

"I can't do it."It was never going to work out.

"**The tickets are still here" **That's why you called.

"Do you mind if I pick it up today?"

"**Not at all."**

You grab your things as you head over to Kagami's crying once again like last time, you will never be able to fix this, not now, not ever, so why bother.

He tells you that the flight was scheduled tomorrow.

_Sometimes I ignore you so I feel in control  
Cause really, I adore you, and I can't leave you alone  
Fed up with the fantasies, they cover what is wrong  
Come on, baby, let's just, get drunk, forget we don't get on_

You arrive home, surprised to see Akashi, he was home early a bottle of wine in his hand and a candle light dinner in front of him, he smiles at you "Tetsuya."

_You're like my dad, You'd get on well  
I send my best, regards from hell  
_

You wake up groaning as you feel a dull throb from your head, and a slight burning sensation on your hips, you turn your head and you see Akashi sleeping soundly and you can't help but feel enraged that he did this.

This can't happen. You refuse to be his little toy, standing up you try your best to ignore the pain and begin to pack your belongings and changing.

Slowly you creep to the door and walk down the stairs silently cursing as you hear Akashi call out your name as you begin to sprint towards the airport.

_It almost feels like a joke to play out the part  
When you are not the starring role in someone else's heart  
You know I'd rather work alone, than play a supporting role  
If I can't get the starring role_

Unfortunately Akashi was a lot faster than you, and your aching hips didn't help either. He managed to grab your hand just as you were about to enter the airport.

You see his eyes, gentle, scared. "Tetsuya please…" when was the last time he looked at you like that?

_Yeah, I wait for you to open up, to give yourself to me  
But nothing's ever gonna give, I'll never set you free  
Yeah I'll never set you free_

You shake your head slowly "I should have known that it was never going to work out."

He should have known too.

_It almost feels like a joke to play out the part  
When you are not the starring role in someone else's heart  
You know I'd rather work alone, than play a supporting role  
If I can't get the starring role._

He tightens his grip on your hand "I'm begging you to stay… please, we can work things out." He pulls you closer "I-I'll try to change, for you, for us!" he sounded desperate, but you couldn't take another chance.

"I'm so sorry Seijuuro, maybe one day…" maybe never.

The starring role


End file.
